


与天才的三次遇见（3）

by Alone_Protection



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone_Protection/pseuds/Alone_Protection





	与天才的三次遇见（3）

从那以后，丁辉人常常来文星伊家借宿。老人才知道这么小的孩子，身上是揣着家里钥匙的，完全可以自己回家。

如果不是丁辉人站起来也就比灶台高一个头，说她会做饭老人也信了。

从女孩口中得知，妈妈的工作很忙，不是每个晚上都可以回家，一般晚饭就在幼儿园解决。

相比之下，文星伊就幸福得多。虽然也是“留守儿童”一个，但奶奶每天都准时出现在幼儿园的自动栅栏门外，踮着脚在一群孩子里找文星伊的小脑袋。往往脑子里还在回忆星伊早上穿什么走的，掌心就多了一双热乎乎的小手。

偶尔文星伊犯馋，还会拉着奶奶去加餐。她是幼儿园附近那家辣鸡面馆的常客，每次吃面都要赔进去两瓶矿泉水，涕泪横流，最后也不知是吃饱的还是喝饱的。

想到这里，文星伊突然很懂事，伸手给丁辉人夹了块肉。

自从上次的“大打出手”，丁辉人对文星伊的态度转变不少，后者最直接的感受，就是丁辉人会扒个小脑袋过来，指导她画画。

小孩子的开心很简单，像文星伊，觉得自己交到一个很厉害的朋友，心情就好得不止一点点。

这个朋友话不多，基本是只回答不提问。还有一个特点，就是特别怕冷。

奶奶辈的人对小孩子有一套评价系统。按这个论，丁辉人毫无疑问是古怪的类型；而文星伊虽不至于被归为“人精”，但看眼色绝对是强项之一，得益于严厉的父母也说不定。

她对丁辉人无数千奇百怪的提问里，唯独没有提到过父亲的话题。

丁辉人来借宿的时候，她就火急火燎地刷牙洗脸。奶奶教育她让着点同学，话音还没落人已经钻到被窝里了。

等丁辉人躺到床上，文星伊就掀开点被子，示意她进来。

“我的被子已经暖和了，你来睡吧。”然后准备滚到床的另一边。

丁辉人没有让她进一步行动，直接钻进她被子里，然后紧紧扣住文星伊的腰，阻止她跑掉。

“这样好挤哦。”没有得到回音。

算了就这么睡吧。

有那么一瞬间，文星伊觉得自己像故事里哄妹妹睡觉的“大孩子”。怀里的热度让她第一次感觉到一种责任感。

那个时候，文星伊还不明白责任感的另一个名字：甜蜜的负担。心像乳酪蛋糕，因为丁辉人的偶尔依赖，塌陷下一块。

……

百叶窗投进的光线，一点点把床上的人唤醒。

文星伊眨了眨眼，逐渐适应屋内的亮度。

大脑苏醒了，身体还是不想动。纱窗朝屋里输送着湿热的空气，和半死不活的蝉鸣。高考完的夏天，每个清晨都带着同样无所事事的心情。

又梦见了和丁辉人的童年时光。

两周前，文星伊喝醉了，在酒精的怂恿下，越过了那条叫做友谊的线。

即便酒醒后的早晨，丁辉人也只是同往常一样的反应，好像一切都是意料之中。

文星伊见她起身有些困难，“还好吗？”

“没事…” 丁辉人不着痕迹地避开要搭在肩上的手，裹着被子下床。

文星伊后知后觉地脸红，等卫生间传来洗漱的水声，才快速捡起地上的衣服穿戴整齐。

整个早上，丁辉人没有给她眼神接触的机会。文星伊下楼买的早点，她也只说没有胃口。

这样冷战似的氛围实在令人窒息。趁她进屋找东西的时候，文星伊把信留在了桌子上，单肩挎着背包悄悄离开了。

然而那封轻飘飘的信也没了回音。只是转天，文星伊就被迫踏上了回老家的路，信号随着火车钻过一个又一个山洞，一格格消失。

该说是命运吗？丁辉人几乎同一时间登上飞往法国的飞机。落地的朋友圈，文星伊两周之后才费劲地一条条地翻到。对话框仍然停留在“我要回老家了，有事发消息给我”。

烦躁，想来想去都是丁辉人。文星伊把枕头从头底下猛地抽出，重重地甩在腿上。

丁辉人就是这样，想来就来，想走就走，从不道别。好像世上没有什么真正值得惦念的东西，能拴住她的心，或者脚步。

她记得小时候常看她画画，大部分都是景色，其中又以远景为主。夕阳余晖，或漫天星辰，下面立着棵树，由于透视原理显得很小。屋子，汽车，和游荡的流浪狗，都是小小的一只。

那时，她一觉醒来，丁辉人就离开了。不是病假，而是迁居。

绘画班窗边的位置很快被新的小朋友占据，画得还不如文星伊。

这种情绪很奇怪，说不上悲伤，只是好好的生活被切了一块走，与其定义为难过，不如说慌乱。

今天的绘画作业进步了，扭过头就想炫耀，却对上一双陌生的眼。

小时候文星伊还不会隐藏自己的情绪，生气了就腮帮子鼓鼓的，跑到一边去看书。有时奶奶看着她仓鼠一般的侧脸，自然就消气了，几小时前闯的祸也被忘到脑后。文星伊因此逃过不少责罚。

可是现在奶奶有点不知所措了。刚刚回家时还仰着头，分享自己画画进步了的小朋友，现在面对一盘青椒炒皮皮虾，在默默地掉眼泪。

丁辉人第一次来家里吃饭，奶奶就烧的这道菜，当时文星伊饿得灵魂出窍，对它记忆尤深。又辣又鲜的味道，连同丁辉人埋在碗里的委屈，一同存放进了她的记忆宫殿。

“在学校遇到什么事了？有小朋友欺负你了？”

文星伊点点头，又摇摇头。

奶奶害怕她和丁辉人呆久了，被传染了寡言的习惯，刚想出言提醒，忽然意识到那个小姑娘有几天没来蹭饭了。

“和丁辉人闹别扭了？”

文星伊愣了一会儿，摇摇头。

“不管是什么，都可以和奶奶说的。”

一双红红的小眼从碗沿上探出来，盛着晶亮的液体。

“丁辉人走了……这一周她都没来，老师说她转学了……我也不知道为什么难过……可我还没准备好，都没道别…” 文星伊一抽一抽，语无伦次。

后来奶奶说了很多话，说得很慢，文星伊点头，却又似懂非懂。她说难过的时候不要憋着，要找人倾诉；离别总是会有的，但依旧要好好地学习和画画，这样辉人在其他地方也会为自己开心……

这些我都能做到。

可想她的时候该怎么办呢，奶奶。

文星伊终于没问出口，或许是不想再听更长的说辞，或许是猜到这个问题奶奶也没有答案。

于是，在随时间褪去的悲伤里，丁辉人，以及那年的酷暑，和文星伊的童年一道，变作回忆里一粒微尘。

……

16岁的文星伊倚在新班级外的墙上，一只耳朵插着耳机，手指在看不见的地方打着节奏，等着叫名字排座位。

“丁辉人。”

指尖的节奏戛然而止，一种难以言喻的熟悉感涌上心头。余光里一个短发女生走进教室，并不是文星伊的所熟识的背影。

“文星伊。”

“到。”

“耳机摘掉，以后手机不要让我看见。”班主任是个圆圆脸，扎着马尾辫的严肃女人，在文星伊经过眼前时利落地发出指令。

“哦知道了。”换上乖乖的表情，文星伊无意在高中第一天给自己找事。

落座后，下意识打量着自己的同桌。

啧啧，这侧脸有点养眼。

“这样盯着人看不太好吧。”

文星伊被吓了一跳，对上同桌的眼神，十分诚实，“你…你侧脸挺好看的。”

丁辉人微笑了一下，“谢谢。”

哪怕那只是个礼貌的笑容，女孩右侧的酒窝还是无比甜美。

高中好像一下子有了盼头。


End file.
